empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WildBrick142
Welcome WildBrick142! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ore page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Jan1 (Talk) 01:26, August 10, 2011 game files http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon to find game files Re:Vilains my bad yes thats right i uploaded them wrong. Re: i have uploaded for you. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MKGE2SJU Re:villains all the images from the .swf villains file have been uploaded. :) Re: save them from the wiki Characters click to go to character profile to see bigger images. Helped fix & more i helped fix your signature panal }} ^This is what should be added to the Preferences Signature section now instead of what you had and you now only use 3 ~'s (~~~) instead of 4 Also i can give you the both the hashfile and the swf too The hash file works with http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon and the download for the hash file AND the swf is http://www.multiupload.com/KUJR1E6UF1 3 ~'s = & 4 ~'s = 18:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) so that is why you must use 3 ~'s instead of 4 Re:locked are you meaning the images ? they are in the villain02.swf file with all the other new campaign villains re: in the villains folder Re: here :) Re: well "Mega Unit 2" was and has been completely unofficial (not the image) mega unit 1 image has been pulled from the game completely and its unclear to what the official name will be could be "mega unit 1" but i doubt that seeing as everything else is related to "titans" and the parts to create the unit have the Titan verb included ie titan arm, titan head. zynga have a history of changing unit names all the time in there settings and "mega unit 1" has been in there for a couple of months now and "mega unit pilot" (character) has been scraped from the quest due to the Titan verb and now that everything is in settings pretty much ready to go. only problem is if you look in the main directory for this unit the title is called "unit name" which means no official name has been inputted yet (thats the text they normally name most units before release and change it at the release flash revision) also when our new unit list function goes live on the wiki creating a page that uses the template could cause to display the wrong information in certain other articles. for example the Template:Unitlist (which only admins can edit) if a unit is added to it it will filter the unit and auto apply it to its class page and build page ie barracks ect where ever it needs to go but its being changed so that instead of a unit list to update java script will auto pull information from all the templates and apply that information to its respective pages (currently 28 pages are filtered to) this way it will allow all users to create a unit page which then automatically distributes the information to its respective pages and if a unit page is created before its release we could be displaying inaccurate unit information on multiple pages and as this system is already being tested by another admin its best to keep only official unit articles. this is why when i create an event article thats unreleased i never create the unit articles untill its official. :) Re:Titan Goal i still havent got them either i went to support as i have seen screen shots saying theres 1 million titans in the game to fight and more than half has gorne already (never got a reply to that) but said we all have the chance so i hope so. :) just have to wait untill its released to us i sopose i normally get events 24 hours after release here in the UK :Edit: Also its annoying as i want to bring the mega unit page back but i see that you can hit certain parts of his body and the health changes depending on what your level is even though i can see the settings i need visual elements aswell on how to interpret this on the wiki as it stands i may have to create a new template to hold this data :S RE: Well, I don't know exactly, Woolva created the Template. You can search in the historyy here: http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Empires_%26_Allies_Wiki&action=history Dodo8My talk page 09:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you watch the profanity. there are 10 year olds on this page and they DO NOT need to see stuff like that. Lets keep this wiki G-rated. Bryan Klassen 17:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC)